1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to tickets to events and, more particularly, to obtaining, storing, and accessing tickets to events and benefits associated with such tickets using an electronic device.
2. Description Of The Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Event tickets may provide entry to events as well as other benefits. A person using an event ticket may also have one or more electronic devices. However, event tickets may be lost or misplaced, may not easily be transferred between distant individuals, and may provide a limited range of benefits. Moreover, those benefits associated with event tickets may not provide additional functionality to a user of one or more electronic devices.